The Pfs25-Pfs25 conjugate vaccine collaboration was inactivated due clinical hold of an IND filed with FDA, and due to personnel change at NICHD. In order to develop transmission blocking vaccine against P. vivax parasite, LMIV started projects to conjugate Pvs25 and Pvs230, orthologous proteins of transmission blocking vaccine candidates Pfs25 and Pfs230 being evaluated at LMIV, to protein carriers. The conjugates are being evaluate animal studies for immune enhancement and the antisera are being evaluated for transmission blocking activities in mosquitoes.